Network service providers utilize various types of electronic equipment to facilitate remote electronic communication. In addition, various types of communication services, including data communication, voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), circuit-switched communication, and so on, can require different types of electronic equipment, or equipment configured according to different protocols. For instance, electronic equipment servicing a VoIP-based network can require a first protocol and set of application programming interface (API), whereas electronic equipment servicing a circuit-switched-based network can require a second protocol and a second set of APIs.
Size of a provider's network typically corresponds to a number of subscribers associated with the provider. Likewise, numbers of electronic components (e.g., switches, routers, servers, hubs, gateways, support databases, and so on) also correspond to the size of the provider's network. A single service provider can have dozens of support databases, for instance, as a subscriber base requires. Since each type of device can have different software, protocols, APIs, etc., an interface to all of the components of a typical network can be fairly complex.
As types of remote communication become more diverse, management software controlling networks and associated equipment also becomes more diverse. In addition, the rate at which software changes can be measured in months or only a few years. For a large network, however, keeping abreast with current changes in software can be expensive. Often an operator maintains various types of management software within a network, and upgrades the software as new components are added (e.g., based on component repair or replacement or on subscriber growth).
As a specific example, communication servers and storage databases can utilize various operating systems and management modules depending on a type of communication service associated with such equipment. A database operating system for VoIP phone calling can store configuration details for routing calls, subscriber directory information, connectivity information, traffic engineering guidelines, best practice rules for providing interconnectivity, and the like. Although each type of equipment (e.g., switch, support database) will typically utilize a common operating system, such is not necessarily the case, as older versions of the operating systems often exist simultaneously in a network. In addition, as VoIP standards change, software changes to incorporate protocols accordingly. Further, as new technology becomes available (e.g., VoIP conference calling), software is updated to incorporate new communication features. Updating software in physical network components, however, can be much more time consuming than the software upgrades. In addition, cost can be prohibitive to upgrade many system components at once. Unfortunately, conventional systems do not provide for efficient and intelligent transfer of data, data structures and/or data configuration information in unified communication applications from one network component to another to meet advancements in technology or updates to communication standards.